


Ceremony

by cleo2584 (miri_cleo)



Category: Hellsing, Trinity Blood
Genre: Clothing, Crossover, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo2584
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Crossover, Hellsing/Trinity Blood, Integra Hellsing/Caterina Sforza, slowly undressing each other" for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/381428.html">Green Beer and Kisses Porn Battle</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> For Caterina, I took inspiration from both the anime and manga/novels, as well as clerical clothing in general. For Integra, I was thinking more later volumes of the manga and the anime, rather than the OVA.

She wore a simple scarlet traveling cloak. It was probably fresh, something more travel appropriate being discarded to show the formality of the meeting. She removed this herself, and it was the first time Integra could see her finely embroidered gloves. It's volume neither swallowed her slim frame nor made her seem more imposing. Even her scarlet lips symbolized her willingness to sacrifice herself for her faith.

They all made sacrifices.

Integra waited until then to rise. When she took the the fabric in her on more simply gloved hands, it's weight surprised her. Under it was a heavy cappa magna, the embroidery even more fine. The ornate gold and silver crosses were a sharp contrast with the simple silver one that pinned Integra's ascot.

“I'm surprised you've come,” Integra said, breaking the heavy silence.

“I apologize for both the short notice and the secrecy. The latter, I presume you understand.” Caterina's voice was soft, but the weight of it carried with as much gravitas as her hand in the letters she had written.

“I do...in both the nature of our positions and inasmuch as I understand your rather curious position in relation to that of your church.”

She dropped the heavy cape over the back of a chair. She adjusted her glasses, and as Caterina turned to glance at her, her monocle flashed in the light.

“I believe it would be foolish to hold such a rigid position. Surely if you can use a damned soul in the destruction of others like him and worse, you can understand the need for my organization's view.”

Integra's suit of summer wool was wrinkled in only the most precise places. It gave way easily when she dug in her pocket for her cigarillo case and lighter. She offered only with the merely of gestures, and when Caterina declined in a blink, she took her time.

A puff of smoke preceded her answer. “To a degree.”

Caterina nodded, and her silk cassock rustled underneath the cope. “Then I see I was right in coming myself.”

Integra pushed her hands into her pockets and the let the cigarillo dangle from one of the corners of her lips. She stepped around Caterina again, and they faced each other.

“Indeed.” Just as Caterina had removed her traveling cloak, Integra removed her ascot, taking out the pin and untying it swiftly, satisfied with the sound. It was darker blue than Caterina's eyes.

They stepped forward together, but Caterina reached for Integra's jacket first. Integra gave way, conceding the gesture and gracefully turning to aid Caterina in removing it. Her shirt had been freshly starched and pressed. It shone brilliant white besides the layers of Caterina's crimson.

Caterina put the coat aside with more deference than Integra did, and she was still as Integra reached for the clasp of her cope. It was no easy feat to remove the heavily ornamented silver with her gloved hands, but she took her time. Integra did not fumble, and Caterina, she noted, did not take her eyes away from her face.

She let the garment fall to their feet, and Caterina suffered it. Integra gave her respect to the woman, not to her vestments. She felt her pulse quicken to see the fitted silver across Caterina's breast. It was warm even through her gloves.

Her shirt felt heavy against her skin as Caterina worked each button, opening it to a simple cream colored bodice. She shrugged it off of her shoulders. It had been pressed, and it could be pressed again. She ashed and snubbed the cigarillo into an ashtray without a second thought. The layers of Caterina's clothing far outweighed hers, but she wore hers with no less gravity.

Integra carefully removed the silver breastplate, putting it aside with the reverence one afforded articles of war. Underneath it, the cassock was simple but the fabric no less fine. Caterina's skin was still tantalizingly hidden, and Integra could only imagine what the silk felt like under her gloved hands as she unbuttoned, then slowly removed it. Caterina turned on her touch, pulling each arm out in turn.

She did not know what clerics wore under their robes, and if she had expected something simpler than the silk and lace fitting Caterina's breasts, her torso...the fine stockings on her low booted legs, Integra gave no indication. Integra ran her gloved fingertips thoughtfully along Caterina's hip. It was a mechanical act meant for a different situation to toe out of her boots as her then unbuttoned pants fell to the floor.

They looked at each other again, eyes meeting in desire that was as calculating as it was curious. Caterina touched her neck and Integra tightened her fingers around her hip, and it was by mutual consent that their lips met. If she untied the laces of the bodice, Integra knew she might find a dagger or poison, perhaps. She would expect no less and expected Caterina thought the same. But her gloved palms had begun to sweat, and their mouths were warm.

They were as vulnerable as they could manage.


End file.
